


Velvet's Training

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Coco takes Velvet into the streets of Vale to train her confidence. Unfortunately for Velvet, this training comes with a twist





	1. Chapter 1

When she thought back, Velvet didn’t have much regret for what happened after being so gullible with Coco. In the end, a little bit of shyness but still mostly happiness and excitement filled her. It’s not like she could help herself either, with how easy it was for Coco to get what she wanted and how trusting she was herself it was happening whether she wanted it or not, and when the blindfold came off? Well, Velvet wasn’t too keen on the surprise her partner gave her.

“H-hey Coco I’m not so sure about this still. Do I really need confidence training, e-especially, you know…naked?” Velvet asked with a small stutter, quite nervous as her leader brought out a blindfold and a set of ropes.

“Well bun, how else are you going to get confident? Being stripped down, exposed, and weakened to the elements is one of the best ways I can think of to help you, and we’re going to do it every week until you stand up to that Cardin kid, got it? Now be a dear and take those clothes off, unless you want me to do it~” Coco replied with a hint of sexual teasing, getting the reaction she wanted from her favourite teammate, which was of course an embarrassed blush and a small mumble.

“Some help wouldn’t be denied…” Velvet mumbled out, cheeks still flared red from Coco’s tease, taking it somewhat literally.

Hearing the quiet mumble, Coco smirked to herself, taking small steps forward until she was right up against the bunny, slowly lifting her chin up and laying a gentle kiss to her lips, perfectly distracting her as hands sneaked downward and dropped the cute brown embroidered shorts to the floor. A small gasp escaped from within the kiss, but Coco payed no mind as she went further, teasing her bun bun with a finger. Slowly rubbing her slit through the soft panties, Coco teased longer before making them eventually join the shorts around Velvet’s ankles. Coco continued her vicious teasing assault on the poor faunas, making sure she was dripping before pulling away, letting the girl have a moments of rest before being pushed against the wall. Leaping forward and eagerly kissing Velvet’s neck while unzipping her jacket, forcefully taking it off and throwing it to the floor.

With her chest now revealed bar her bra, Velvet blushed darker at being so exposed even in the privacy of her dorm. She tried to keep some sort of privacy, hiding the moans that would have come out from the hot kisses of her partner. With slow movements Coco trailed her fingers up Velvet’s stomach, circling around to her back sending shivers up the girl’s spine, then carefully removing her bra and throwing it to the pile, finally getting her skittish partner naked.

Velvet’s embarrassment and secretly pleasure was ended and quickly brought back up as Coco stepped away, slowly binding the girl’s hands behind her back and covering her eyes with the blindfold. After neatly gathering the strewn clothes in her arms, Coco securely placed her hand on Velvet’s bottom, guiding her toward the door. “Now it might take a little while for us to get to the forest, so stay quiet and no peeking, I’ll remove the blindfold when we get there,” Coco spoke in a hushed whisper near Velvet’s ear.

Velvet gave a small nervous nod in reply, biting the inside of her cheek and hoping her partner was being honest about the destination, knowing she had no way of resisting or even seeing if they were truly going to the forest.

  
Coco tied a short leash to the binds she used to tie Velvet’s hands together. “Don’t feel like we’re in a rush. This is confidence training, Bunny! Take your time~” She walked in front of her teammate with a sadistic smile, knowing she couldn’t be seen by the faunus.

As the two walked through the halls of Beacon, Velvet could hear her fellow students whistling and catcalling her as she walked through blindfolded. Dozens upon dozens of student cheering for her.  
  


“Bring her over here! I’ll treat her good while you got her tied!”  
  
“Damn, look at those tits bounce!”

And Coco’s personal favorite to hear about her teammate.  
  
“Dayum! Look at that ass!”

Velvet could hear Coco giggling at everything the students were saying. “Coco, this isn’t fair! I.. I don’t know if I can do this! It’s too embarrassing.” She stopped in her tracks as the surface under her feet felt different. Stone instead of tile. “We’re…?”  
  
“Outside, yes.” Coco finished her sentence, slapping Velvet’s plump ass and watching it jiggle. “The cat-calling has stopped, Velvie. And how did it make you feel? Embarrassed? Why?” She asked in a bit of a demeaning tone. “They loved seeing you. I saw one start to take out his scroll but he stopped once he saw me. Doesn’t it feel nice to have people want to see your cute, tight body?” As she spoke, she traced her finger along Velvet’s spine, causing the young faunus to whimper and try to wiggle away from her teammate.  
  
“I.. I guess that’s true. It sounded like they enjoyed seeing me.” She had to admit the attention was nice. Coco and her team gave her enough when it came to making her smile, but this? This was enough to boost her confidence just a little bit. “Thank you, Coco… I think I’m ready to go into the forest now.”  
  
“Good girl!” Coco placed a gentle kiss upon Velvet’s cheek with a smile. “You’re doing good but we still have a long way to go.” She began walking in front of the rabbit to lead the way. “We’re going to follow the stone path through Emerald Forest that Glynda laid out for students to train and be safe.”

“T-Train? As in, we’ll pass by MORE people who can see me?” She sounded terrified of being seen by anyone with weapons. What if Coco couldn’t hold them off and they tried to do something to her?

“Calm down, Bunny. We both know I’m strong enough to fend back anyone who would try to attack us, weapon or not. Have faith in me.” Coco let go of the leash and took a firm hold of her trainee’s ass in her hand. “As if I’d let anyone mess with this fine body. It’s only mine to toy with!” She began walking again, leading Velvet through the path and through some more students who stopped their training and stared at the faunus.

Halfway through the path, the two girls began hearing the shutter of a camera taking a picture. “Is someone taking a picture of me?!” Velvet nearly shrieked out in fear that her naked body would spread faster than she could imagine. Before she could let out another shriek of fear at the sound, Coco covered her mouth.  
  
“Will you calm down, Velvet?! Yes, someone is taking a picture of you. I thought it’d be a good idea to let him. If you can get through everyone in the school seeing your body, there’s nothing you can’t do.” The anger in her voice actually shut the poor girl up with fear. “Listen, Velvet. Have faith in me. I know what I’m doing. I put Fox through this same training and you see how he is on the battlefield. Nothing but confidence in his moments. Don’t you want to be stronger?”  
  
“I…I do. I want to be stronger, Coco…” She whimpered as she spoke, still scared from Coco’s voice and being unable to see the expression on her face. “You know you being angry scares me…”  
  
“I know, and I’m sorry sweetheart, but being afraid and embarrassed of a few pictures is going to get you nowhere in this training. You need to learn to overcome it. Won’t you do that for us?” Coco asked, trying to put her anger in check to avoid scaring Velvet’s training session to a stop.

“I will… I’m sorry.” Taking a deep breath, Velvet pushed her negative emotions to her core and nodded. “I’m ready. Let’s keep going.”

Coco caressed Velvet’s cheek with a smile before pulling her into a loving kiss. The sweet taste of chocolate on Velvet’ lips staining the taste of Coco’s vanilla lipstick. Both girls smiled into the kiss as neither wanted to pull away. The faunus tried to wrap her arms around Coco’s neck, but was unable due to the binds. She shied away from the kiss as she felt Coco’s hands starting to explore her body. “Coco… I thought you were going to train me, not fuck me.” She giggled as she felt Coco place a soft kiss on her nose.  
  
“You’re right, you’re right. Sorry.~ But while I have a moment alone with you…” She placed gentle kisses around Velvet’s neck, leaving off-white lipstick marks all over the place. Her fingers tracing down between Velvet’s tits down to her thighs and up to her core, both of them could feel Velvet’s thighs stain with her own arousal. “There we go~ Got you nice and wet.”  
  
Velvet pouted at the feeling of Coco stopping her special treatment. Her mind raced about how she wanted Coco to dig her fingers into her even more until she pushed past an orgasm. “Coco…” She whimpered, wanting, almost needing to ask, but being unable from sheer embarrassment.  
  
Thinking she was hearing Velvet beg for more pleasure, Coco turned around to face the rabbit faunus. “Oh, hush. Velvie. We still have a few hours before we get back to Beacon, so I’m going to make sure we both enjoy this training. The closer you are to building your confidence, the better the effect will be.” She grabbed her teammate’s leash once more, pulling her along and off the stone path and toward the streets of Vale. The trip from forest to city was in silence between the two as Coco plunged her fingers into the rabbit’s tight core.

Once they arrived, Velvet was on the edge of an orgasm and groaned as Coco denied her from having it. “Coco~!” She moaned out pleadingly, hoping they could stop and get back to fooling around so Velvet could cum.  
  
“No dice, Bun-Bun. We’re here where the real test is and you’re going to pass whether you like it or not.” She grabbed the girls leash and began walking down the streets filled with people. It was unusually crowded today, maybe there was an event going on that neither of them knew about.  
  
“Yes, ma’am.” She sighed and tried to push her orgasm away from her mind the best she could. As she walked, she instantly heard shuttering of multiple cameras going off. Through her blindfold, she could see the flashing of their cameras. Her body was going to be seen throughout all of Vale, if not all of Remnant! She shivered at the thought of her body being seen by thousands of strangers. “Coco, it’s happening again!” This time she wasn’t afraid, just embarrassed and worried what people might think of her. “I don’t want to be called a slut, Coco!”

Off to the side, Coco was being handed thousands of lien with every picture that was taken of her friend. “Don’t worry, Velvet. You won’t be. And even if you are, you don’t know any of them. Their opinion shouldn’t matter to you.” She smiled as someone handed her far more money than the others. “What’s this for?” She whispered in a luckily successful attempt at Velvet not hearing her.  
  
“I wanna grab that sweet ass of hers~” The unknown man whispered back.  
  
Coco nodded and gestured her hand towards Velvet’s ass. “Go ahead.”  
  
After a moment, Velvet felt a heated and sweaty palm on her ass, squeezing and rubbing it. The combined heat of skin and chill of sweat sent shivers up the young faunus’ spine. She let out a shriek of pure fear, unsure of who was touching her. “WHO’S TOUCHING ME?! GET OFF OF ME!” She did her best to wiggle away from the man’s hand, only to be met with another one on both of her breasts. “Coco! Help!”  
  
“Velvet, hush! What do I keep telling you?” She asked, counting the fat stack of cash she had in her hand. One, two, three, four thousand lien in just a few moments of letting people take pictures and grope her teammate. “There’s no way I’m going to pass up this chance.” She whispered to herself before yanking the poor girl away from her endearing crowd. “Come on, Velvet, we still have more places to go.”  
  
“Coco… Why were they grabbing me like that?” Her heart was pounding so fast she thought it’d bounce right out of her chest and onto the ground in front of her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get past the thought of people seeing her and feeling her up. It was too embarrassing for her to comprehend and almost too much for her to keep quiet about, but Coco was right. This was confidence training that needed to be done in order for her to grow stronger. “Will…Will this be the only time we do this, Coco?” She asked quietly, worried what would happen if she failed. She knew Coco would never give up on her, but she yearned to grow strong enough to protect her team.  
  
“No.” Coco almost spat out, tugging at the leash. “Strength isn’t gained in a day. Training is needed on a regular basis to grow and that’s exactly what you’re going to do. Grow as a fighter.” She had a wicked smile on her face as she stuffed her profit into her bra to hide from Velvet.  
  


After a few minutes, the two arrived in the middle of town. There was an event going on, a fundraiser for the Beacon staff to have more equipment for student trials and such. Upon arriving, Velvet could hear dozens, if not hundreds, of civilians around her. She felt their eyes staring her down. She did her best to remain silent, blocking out their invisible looks as she felt her leash fall to her side and tap her thigh. “Coco!? Where did you go?!”  
  
After a moment of silence, she felt Coco’s hands on her cheeks once again. “I’m right here, Bun-Bun. I’m going to take your blindfold off, okay?” She faked her sincere tone for her friend as she had personally made 50 thousand lien in merely an hour from her little scheme. Making money on top of humiliating Velvet was the perfect combo. Slowly, she took off the girl’s blindfold and everything went white for the rabbit.  
  
After a moment, as soon as she could see, she spotted people handing Coco money before approaching her. Tears started to well up in her eyes. “Coco….what are you doing…?”  
  
“Before you freakout, Velvet. These people didn’t feel right seeing such a wonderfully naked body without paying something. They began paying me before they took pictures or anything of the sort. We needed to buy more dust for the team’s weapons, so I saw no harm in it.” She walked around the girl who did her best to stop her tears. She knew, or at least thought, Coco would never lie to her. And it was true the dust supply for the team was running low and Fox refused to ask Weiss for more. She jumped as she felt Coco’s hands on her ass, spreading those soft and supple asscheeks with a smile before people began taking pictures of the sight.

A few more hands roamed Velvet’s body as Coco held her ass tight in her hands. Though after a moment, Coco let go of her cheeks, watching them jiggle and go back to their normal position. “Velvet. This is still a part of your training. Don’t forget. In the face of embarrassment, you need to be on top. Take pride in what people would find embarrassing.” She gestured to the crowd of nearly a hundred people staring at the two of them. She watched as Velvet’s eyes grew as wide as they could before closing and opening once more to her normal state. The embarrassment was fading but was far from gone. “Take pride in your body AND your fighting skills, Velvet.”  
  
Velvet knew Coco was right, but she couldn’t help but feel humiliated that her teammate would make profit off of her naked body.  
  
Coco, on the other hand, wanted to make as much money as she could off of this. “It’s still just past noon, Velvet. We’re going to stay out here until Sunset and explore some more. Alright~?”


	2. In Town

The two girls, Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina, were heading into the middle of town. Coco, of course, being paid by the hundreds for strangers to cop a feel of her little bunny. The fashionista had never smiled so much in one day, especially from ‘just a walk through town’. As they made it into the main part of town, they could see decorations for an annual festival celebrating the end of the Great War. “C-Coco… Are we almost done? Going into town…there are going to be so many people who will see me.”  
  
“Exactly, Bun Bun!~ Think of this as the final test of your confidence before the Vytal Festival. If you can walk with pride through a festival with how you are, you will never again be afraid of what people think of you during a fight!~” The logic in what she said was true but the thought of being seen by so many people was almost pleasurably terrifying to the poor rabbit faunus.  
  
“But we’ll go home after this, right?!” She asked, gasping as she felt yet another hand on her plump and luscious rear end. “I’m getting sick of being grabbed like this…” She whined as she watched the guy hand Coco a large stack of cash. She closed her eyes and did her best to focus on what she was doing. The pitter patter of dozens, if not hundreds, of feet hitting the ground and walking around them rang through her head. Hearing a multitude of gasps and silent cheers, she opened her eyes and followed slowly behind Coco once more.  
  
“Well, we have one more stop before we can go home.~” As she spoke, the still bound faunus could see a set of medieval stocks in the middle of what looked like a makeshift stadium. “You’re going to get in these and people are going to pay to watch and touch you. Then we will leave and do this again next week to make sure you keep making progress in your training.”  
  
“What?! Why am I going to do that, Coco?! That’s too much! I can’t do it!” Her voice strained as her world almost collapsed around her, the sheer thought of being locked in stocks and used by anyone Coco allows almost breaking her right then and there.  
  
“Need I remind you, Velvet, that I have pictures and videos of you allowing people to grope you and even tease that tight pussy you have. Also, some showing off how wet you’ve been the entire time.” She stood in front of her teammate and scrolled through various pictures and such on Velvet’s own scroll. Coco watched as the color drained from her teammates face at the revelation. “Now, I suggest you get yourself in those stocks or these get sent to friends, family, and even your favorite teachers.~” She made sure Velvet watched her go through her contacts and select over fifty people to send the pictures too. The names that stood out the most to the bunny were Ruby, Yatsu, and Glynda. The two cutest people she knew and her most respected teacher. Tears began welling in her eyes as Coco undid the binds behind Velvet’s back and helped her into her new found hell. Once she was in and the device locked, she could hear Coco laughing at her and watched as she hit the send button anyway.  
  
That was it. That right there was the moment where Velvet broke. Her heart sank into her stomach and all feeling and emotion left her as if they were never there in the first place. If any response was made, it was only physical. The Velvet who left with Coco in attempts of strengthening her confidence was no longer around. Now, it was just a broken girl who wanted the feeling she had in her gut to be replaced with something, anything. And as time passed, her silent wish would soon come true.  
  
She looked around and watched as people came by and began paying Coco so much money that the fashionista’s pockets were overflowing and about to pop. Looking around, Velvet watched as people began writing on her and taking pictures, writing that she was their slut or just some common whore. A few people wrote her prices on her ass and face for anyone else to see. Another rubbed his cock on her cheeks before pulling away and slapping her hard enough to leave a mark. She yipped and tried to bite the man who slapped her but was quickly slapped again for her attempt.  
  
Coco pulled the man aside and pushed him away. “Cut it out, asshat! That’s my money maker! Touch her again and you won’t be able to walk home.” She turned back to the growing crowd to collect her money as a few of her customers whipped out their cocks and started fapping behind Velvet. “Hey!” She called out to those behind her bunny. “You get one shot and then you pay again for more! Feel free to use her hands each time you pay!”  
  
Velvet stared at Coco in silence as dozens of people paid the woman to use her body like a toy. After a moment of having her body coated in both cum and ink, she did her best to shake the cum off of her ass, she only managed to entice a man to come up behind her and slap her ass. “Hey! How much would it cost me to fuck this slut like the bitch she is?!” He loud voice booming through the crowd and instantly to Coco.  
  
The leader of CFVY turned and saw the man behind Velvet. He was at last Yatsuhashi’s size and with a crease in his pants that went down from his hips to past his knee. “You……are hung, my friend…. How much do you have? If I like the number, I’ll let you. Pay up front.”  
  
“One hundred thousand lien and I can do whatever I want.” He said, dropping his pants and showing off his, at least, foot long cock that slowly grew to length and a bit more girth. “How does that sound?”  
  
Just to put it into perspective, the average two room house cost seventy thousand lien.Coco’s face lit up with joy at the thought of having that much money. She’d already made forty thousand and was making way towards fifty. “Deal, but be careful with her. I don’t need her not being able to walk. I can’t exactly carry her back home on my own. Understand? And if you break her or get her pregnant, I’ll need to replace her!”  
  
“Got it!” The man beamed, lining up his shaft with Velvet’s virgin core. “Ready you little slut?”  
  
“Coco….please…” One last ditch effort to get out of this. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she could feel the head of the stranger’s cock against her folds. “Don’t make me do this… Please…? I don’t want to get pregnant” As she was asking for freedom from this torture, she could feel a clear liquid running down her legs. Something inside of her had been ignited at the thought of being forced to be used and maybe even replaced. Velvet did her best to turn and look at the crowd that was still paying Coco money every few seconds until two stuck out to her. Her team leader was flat out ignoring her now.  
  
“Blake! Yang! What are you two fine bitches doing here?” Coco called out to them, smiling. “Would you like a turn with Velvet too? I’ll give you two a  huge friend discount!”  
  
“We were just in town for the festival. What’s going on here?!” Blake asked, sounding concerned for Velvet from the size of the man behind her.  
  
“Confidence training. If Velvet can withstand a day of this, she has nothing to worry about on the battlefield. It was her idea, but now I’m just pushing her.” They all heard the young bunny shriek in pure pain and pleasure as the man forced his entire length into her in one push, basically stretching and forcing Velvet’s walls to rip to a gaping size wide enough to fit him. “And it seems he just pushed her to the point of liking this. Either that or the aphrodisiac just kicked in.”  
  
“Aphrodisiac?” Blake asked, confused.  
  
“Yes. I was worried she’d try to hurt the customers, so I slipped the big guy there this pill that sends people into an extreme lustful state. It sends faunus into a very intense heat.” Coco admitted, smiling. “I can give you two one if you would like.”“No thanks, but Coco, you got a marker?” Blake asked. “I have an idea.” She was starting to giggle like a schoolgirl.  
  
“Blake, I know what you’re thinking of. And I’m right there with you. Anybody got a marker?!” Yang called out with a smile. After a moment, two black markers landed in front of the girls after being thrown from the crowd. “Thanks!”  
  
Picking up the markers, both girls rushed over to Velvet, laughing with each other and writing things on her forehead. ‘Slut’ and ‘Whore’ were written on each cheek before the girls smiled and slapped Velvet and walked away. “So, Blake. Think we should do this to Ruby and Weiss once we get back? Ruby’s always nagging about spending more time together. And I know you wouldn’t mind doing this to Weiss.”  
  
“Sure!~ Sounds like a plan!~” Blake agreed with a smile before heading back towards Beacon with Yang close behind.  
  
Hearing her friends talk about Velvet’s situation like it was nothing made the experience just that much worse for the girl. The pain of having the man’s massive cock pounded into her over and over was nothing compared to the heartbreak she was going through. After a moment, it all sank in as she watched Coco laugh and take more money. Two men approached the faunus girl and dropped their pants, letting their cocks hang out. She hadn’t realized it but the force of the stranger’s thrusting caused her to moan with each and every pump inside of her. Nothing mattered to her anymore though. No rebellious thoughts lingered in her mind, nothing about her getting free, she was gone.  
  
The two new men took Velvet’s hands and wrapped them around their respective cocks. She gripped down hard enough to cause the two men pain until they realized, it was just her body clenching for an orgasm that the big man caused. The both laughed at her and tugged her ears to each side in an attempt to force her hands to move without doing it themselves.

The utter pain and pleasure combination caused her moans to turn into laughter as she felt blood trickle down her thighs. “Don’t stop!~ Don’t stop!~ If this bitch wants you to use me, USE ME!~” She called out, screaming as pleasure took over her mind and brought her to a second orgasm. She began clenching her vaginal walls around the man’s shaft before willing stroking off the two in front of her. “Cover me in cum! Use me like the little slut you all want me to be!”

Hearing her partner’s rambling, Coco sighed and threw her hand in the air. “Alright! One more person can come use her mouth and shut her up! She’s just begging to be used!~” She kept it secret but there was anger boiling inside of her from Velvet calling her a bitch. “Minimum cost if twenty thousand!” She watched as dozens of people threw their hands in the air like this was an auction. “Do I hear twenty-five?!” A few hands stayed up as some went down.

By the time the auction was over, Coco has sold Velvet’s mouth and contact info for seventy-five thousand lien. Her total profit for the day now was two hundred and thirty thousand lien. That was enough to fully pay off a three bedroom, three bathroom house while having forty thousand left over.

Once Coco was paid, Velvet watched as the team leader traded her information with the stranger. “That’s right, witch! Sell me off like some toy! I know you wanna do this agai-” Her shouting turned into a shriek of pleasure in an instant as a three men came both inside and on the poor rabbit. Velvet panted heavily from as the pleasure as she felt her womb swell with the amount of cum that was pouring into her once tight cunt. That panting was halted, however, when she felt the one to buy her mouth walk over and cup her cheeks.  
  
“Damn, you got a nice set of lungs on you. I can’t want to make you beg me to let you use them.” He smiled and thrust his member entirely to the base against her nose. He wasn’t big enough to cut off her air supply though, but he certainly tried when she didn’t gag against him. He held her nose closed with his thumb as he thrust into her over and over with such a rapid pace and verve that sent chills along her spine.  
  
“You know…being able to talk to her, imagine fucking that fine pussy of hers. Just look at the man behind her, you can see just from a glance he had one of the best orgasms of his life.” Coco edged the man on, caressing Velvet’s cheek as she did so. She lightly bit the man’s neck with a devious smile. “But you need to remember something~” She bit harder, drawing blood. “Don’t damage the merchandise or you’ll have to replace her. Understand?”  
  
The man nodded and let go of Velvet’s nose, more scared of what was going to happen to him if he had hurt Velvet. “Y-Yes ma’am… I understand.” He continued thrusting as the other three moved away and sperm just flowed like a river from Velvet’s gaping hole. “God, she’s such a little slut. Where did you find her?!” He asked with a smile as he felt the rabbit moan against his cock.  
  
“She’s part of my team at Beacon. And we’ll be going back once you’re finished.” Coco could hear the crowd boo the thought of losing their toy just like that. She nodded and turned to face everyone. “Don’t worry, good paying people! We’ll be back in a week to let her recover and go through classes! How does that sound?!” The booing quickly turned to cheering as the final man came and coated Velvet’s tongue with semen. Pulling out of her, everyone watched as she let her tongue hang open and let some cum drool down her chin and onto the ground. She swallowed what was left after a moment and Coco let her out of the stocks with a smile. “What do you say Velvet? Wanna come back in a week?”  
  
Velvet could only muster a silent nod as she looked at Coco with both hate and lust in her eyes. It was clear to her but she had far more fun than she thought she would with this training.


End file.
